1,000 Beats Per Minute
by Xekstrin
Summary: Is how fast a hummingbird's heart races. It also has nothing to do with this story. Repton/Cyclonis


**A/N**: So I end my million-year long hiatus with reptile porn? This is either going to generate a lot of backlash or a lot of happy herpetophiliacs.

**OoOoOo**

One hand on his chest, she pushed him a little harder than she needed to. Her spider-thin limbs were stronger than her appearance would have one think. He was speechless, but not in the "stammering-nervous-and-cute" kind of way. It had more of a "with-a-grin-that-looked-positively-like-that-of-a-perving-old-man" air about it.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she said, grabbing the leather studs on his vest and dragging him down so that he fell to his knees, beneath her.

Instead of dropping into a neutral expression like she wanted him to, his smile only twisted into something darker. "Sssomeone's horny."

Yanking on his headspikes, she forced his head up to look directly into her eyes. Her expression was obfuscated by the shadows of her hood and too much makeup. But he could see the way her teeth grit in annoyance, proud chin jutting forward, and knew he was in for a treat.

"No, 'Sssomeone' is pissed off and trying to channel it into something a little more positive." As an afterthought, she gave him a light slap across the face. It wasn't meant to hurt him, just a quick tap to punctuate her next statement: "So shut up."

"OK. I get it. You're mad." Though she was the master, he chose when to obey orders. Knowing what would happen if he were to play with her now, Repton decided it was worth doing anyway. It was risky, bordering on suicidal, but Repton didn't care. "So who do I have to kill?"

Making as though he was about to stand up, he braced himself for when she inevitably shoved him back down again. This time he felt the tingle of crystal energy hurling him to the side and onto the throne. His back bumped against the unyielding stone and it actually hurt.

She was stronger than she looked. Probably stronger than him.

"No, _you_," she said, sinking onto his lap, her knees resting on either side of him on the spacious seat, "Are going to be my sex toy for the next twenty minutes or so."

"That's a rather small timeframe to-"

She cut him off, the words tumbling into each other when her mouth claimed his, pressed and rushed and fierce. "It's all the time I have free, like it or not." His tongue flickered, tickling her lips. She parted them, kissing him again, feeling his tongue literally wrap around hers and tug, once. She bit at his lip, forming a fist against his chest and pounding on it.

Blinking in confusion, Repton pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

Crackling dark energy whipped around her as she snapped at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Well...You hit me. Thought that was code for 'stop that, asshole.'"

"I'm. Angry." She sat up a little straighter, hands moving to his shoulders to help him shrug off his vest. "And I'm going to abuse you in _every conceivable way_."

"Oh." The words came out a little strained as her hands moved to his throat, steadily constricting tighter and tighter. "Thanks for the... warning." Air whistled through his abused windpipes. Just enough for him to squeeze out that last retort.

Her hood unfurled, and Repton got to work on her clothing. "You're welcome."

SLAM.

Both of them flinched and turned to see who had entered the room. Fortunately for them, it was only the Dark Ace and not someone who would have gone off spreading rumors. If he was at all perturbed by his Master's current state of half-dress or the compromising position she was in, it was not apparent in his demeanor or tone of voice.

"Master, your twelve o'clock is here."

So he was an over glorified secretary sometimes, so what.

Cyclonis turned her back on him, looking down at Repton with a smirk he gladly returned. "Well, reschedule it."

One dark eyebrow simply rose high as a pencil appeared in his hand and he drew a long, emphasized line through the name on his notepad. Quickly scribbling something else in its place, he didn't bother to tear his dull, bored eyes from the scene in front of him. "...one o'clock, then?"

"Twelve-thirty is fine. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting too long."

Repton's tail slithered up to caress her face. "Oh nice, I get an extra five minutes?"

She pinched him.

"I don't know why but those extra five minutes somehow relieved a lot of stress from my shoulders."

"Repton, just hush for a moment." Pinching him again, Cyclonis looked over her shoulder at the Dark Ace, doing her best to ignore the scales twining around her head, gripping gently. "Anything else?"

"Is it useless to suggest that you should stop?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. Have fun."

"Thank you, I intend on it."

The doors closed, and the Dark Ace was kind enough to make sure they were locked properly this time. "He's weird," was Repton's opinion, tongue rattling. One clawed hand gripped at her exposed breast and squeezed. "He didn't even look at you." Leaning closer, he began to suckle on it.

She ran her hands over his smooth head, trailing down to rub his shoulders. "He doesn't ever look at me that way. Even when I'm naked."

Claws pricked at her bare, pale skin. He looked up at her, chin nestled between her breasts, yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion. "He's seen you naked?"

"He changed my diapers."

"Oh." He nipped at her flesh. "Well that's ok then."

"How about you-" she snorted, grabbed his snout. "Enough with the talking, more with the- ...hnng..."

Her words died in her throat as he reached down, fingers wriggling past the tight fabric of her clothes to plunge between her legs.


End file.
